Head Over Feet
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Riley says some things that confuse Ben, and he's not exacty sure how to respond to them. Ben/Riely, better known as the wonderful Briley. Rating for minorly suggestive themes. R&R! Onshot. Songfic. Alanis Morissette's Head Over Feet. Promise you'll like


A/N: WOOT

A/N: HELLO! I have to say that I'm nervous…I know I'm not going to win on my first try…but it's always worth a try. This song is by Alanis Morissette. I really love her, and my mom has her CD "Jagged Little Pill" which I think is the album that this song came from? shrugs Uh…this is one of my favorite songs. Let me explain why I think this song suits these two:

I interperate this song to be about being in love with someone, but being so scared about it that they didn't realize it. It says, "Thanks for your patience." And "what took me so long?", also, "I am aware now." I think those are really defining lines. And, it really suits Briley. This is going to be from a third-person POV, but it's really more Ben's…version of it. That's the only way I can put it. lol. But, one thing cracks me up, the line, "You treat me like I'm a princess." Lol. OMG. But, that's good with me, as long as people like it, it doesn't really matter to me. Enjoy, people. I SAID ENOJY!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own National Treasure… That means that I don't own Ben, Riley, or Abigail… Basically, anything you recognize, I don't own.

--

_I had no choice, but to hear you_

_You stated your case, time and again_

_I thought about it_

Riley had said it before. Uttered those three short words. The ones that when apart met nothing, but out together in the right order met everything. The first time it was a result of a momentary glitch in his grasp on reality, resulting from sleep deprivation and lack of anything caffeinated or sugary within a reasonable distance. Ben could tell he was just tired, and needed something to say. It had sure woken both of them up. Riley had been quiet for the rest of the night, and it had begun to annoy and worry Ben; a silent Riley wasn't a happy Riley.

It wasn't like Ben didn't want Riley's love. No, nothing close to that. It just got him thinking. Did he love Riley? Did Riley really love him, or was it just an exhausted babble that had come forth unwillingly from the techie's mouth? He was left speechless. Didn't know what to say.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

So this time, when Ben heard it from Riley's mouth a second time, and realized it wasn't a fluke, it terrified and elated him at the same time.

It had started out as a normal night. Ben got home late and found Riley spread out on the couch. Ben thought he must have been asleep, because his arms were splayed out in such a way that no conscious human would find comfortable. And indeed, Riley only started stirring when Ben had come noisily through the front door.

"Mmm," was Riley's sleep-clouded greeting. Followed by several grunts as he stretched and his muscles popped. He then settled back into the couch, his body now loose and comfortable. He squinted through the absence of his glasses and tried to bring Ben's form a little better into focus, while letting an indulgent smile slide onto on his face. Ben couldn't help thinking that was a very cute look for him.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be surprised if I fall head over feet_

"Hello to you, too," he said, giving him a short peck before wandering into the kitchen, on the way hanging his jacket from the peg in the hall way, right next to his other one and Riley's six. "Have you already had diner by any chance?"

Riley sniffed while rising from the couch, scratching his head and grabbing his glasses off the coffee table. "Uh…depends. Have you?"

"Not since lunch," Ben replied, his voce somewhat strained from the fact that he was bending over, rooting through the vegetable drawer in the fridge and his lungs were having a difficult time expanding enough to accommodate normal tones.

"What are you willing to make?" Riley asked.

"Why is it always me?" Ben asked, as he surfaced from the fridge, arms loaded down with several different things of all shapes.

"Because the last time I tried to cook I almost burned our's and the people next door's apartments down?" Riley tried, turning his back to the counter and lifting himself onto it.

"Good point," Ben grudgingly admitted.

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"But, I could try…" Riley said, mischievous smirk in place as he pulled out one of the biggest knifes from the block and grabbed at an onion.

"Don't you dare," Ben said, grabbing both wrists. Riley giggled a bit. "Put the cooking utensils down, Riley."

Riley rolled his eyes, dropping the onion and knife back onto the counter. "You're no fun…you know that?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like going on a trip to the emergency room because my boyfriend needs two of his fingers sewn back on, thanks very much," Ben said, demonstrating by pushing thumb and pinkie to palm and waving.

Riley rolled his eyes again, proving that the dramatic teenager in him hadn't quite left yet. "What are you making?" he asked, observing the items gathered on the cabinet; hamburger, some cold sausage from Tuesday's lunch, onions, tomato…

"Spaghetti," Ben replied.

"Yummy," Riley responded, taking a piece of the sausage that Ben had begun cutting up.

"Hey, come on now," Ben said, trying to get it back. Riley cackled, popping it in his mouth and chewing quickly. "Do you want dinner, or not?"

Riley pretended to ponder this, then got a feral grin on his face, grabbed the front of Ben's shirt and pulled him close. "You know what I really want, Mr. Gates?"

Ben cocked his head to the side, playing along, dinner already slipping from his mind. "Well, I don't know, Riley. Why don't you tell me?"

Riley's grin became an evil smirk. He slid off the counter and let his brain fall away, replaced by the feeling of intense want that had pounced upon him so suddenly. "Well…first… I'd like your lips…"

Ben didn't have to be asked twice. He closed in on Riley's lips, and the younger man completely surrendered control to his older lover, opening up without being asked. Ben cupped the back of Riley's neck, pulling him closer. Riley let a moan escape into the kiss and drug his fingers down Ben's back, his finger nails, short and pointed from his bad habit of biting them could be felt even through the fabric of Ben's sweater. They wouldn't cause any real damage, though.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

"And your hands on my hips," Riley continued when the kiss broke. Ben slid his hands down Riley's body and let them rest at his hips, pulling him up and against his own body. Ben let his teeth and mouth travel down Riley's neck, nipping sucking and tugging, making the young man in his arms squirm and writhe in pleasure. "Yeah…uh-huh…just like that…"

They were touching everything from chest to kneecap and Riley looped one leg around Ben's leg. He giggled as he nibbled at Ben's ear, while whispering, "You know that drives me crazy…but I like it so much… Mmaaahh… Ooh…I love you so much, you know that?"

It took Riley several seconds to realize Ben had stopped, and quite a few more to realize what he had said.

"Yeah…uh huh…really feels good…wait, why'd you stop, huh? C'mon…we're just getting started…fuck."

Riley had an expression marked on his face that matched that of a kisser-fish, gapping, eyes bugging out, looking completely terrified. Ben would have laughed, had he not been so occupied with his own impersonations of a big-mouth bass. "Uh…you know what, I didn't say that…forget about it…"

"Riley…" Ben said.

"Hehe…yeeeeaaahhh…uh…" Riley began backing away, shacking his head. "I…have a big mouth…you know that, I know that… hell the world knows that…"

"Riley," Ben said, softly. He wanted to tell Riley that it was okay, and to take him in his arms. But, his feet, the accursed things, wouldn't permit that.

"Wow…that it awwwwwkward…" Riley mumbled. "And, it' sorta obvious that you're not wanting to see me right now, so…I'll be going now…"

"_Riley._"

Ben's legs finally began to move and he got across the room in time to stop him from going out the door.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be surprised if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"Riley, don't leave."

Riley looked like a scared, lost puppy all alone in the world when he stared up into Ben's eyes. "It's true, you know."

Ben swallowed. It was strange; he had risked death and imprisonment twice, maybe even more, while searching for treasures people were convinced didn't exist. He had "kidnapped" the President of the United States, and had stolen the Declaration of Independence. And yet, he couldn't find the stuff to let the young man in front of him, whom looked so close to tears at the moment, that he meant more than the Templar and Cibola treasures put together to him.

Slowly, a tear slipped out of the corner of Riley's eye and his lip quivered. "And it always scares me that…any moment I could mess things up…and…and…"

His whole body shuddered with a sob and he slid down the wall, placing his head between his knees. "And you'd leave me all alone…"

Ben breathed deeply in, before letting out a low chuckle. He knelt down beside Riley, pulling him towards him. Riley didn't resist; settling his head on Ben's chest and letting his sweater soak up his tears.

"That really what you think, Ri?" Ben asked.

Riley whined in response.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

Ben ran a comforting hand down Riley's back. "Shh…Riley…"

"I hafta ask," Riley mumbled. "Do you feel the same way?"

_You're the best listener I've ever met_

_You're my best friend, best friend with benefits _

_What took me so long_

Ben took a while in his response. "No."

Riley seemed to deflate, and he groaned. "And guess what, Poole; you've made a fool of yourself again…what's your next big feat? Throwing yourself off a building might be nice…"

"Ri, listen to me for a second," Ben said, lifting the man's head to look at him. "No. Not right now. It'll take some time, but please, give me that time. You mean more to me than…anything has before, and I just need some time to…take it to the next step. Okay?"

Riley blinked dumbly for several seconds, and Ben was starting to think he was broken, when he broke out in smile and hugged Ben tight. "You can have all the time in the world."

He nuzzled Ben's shoulder and sniffed a bit. Ben scowled.

"Did you just wipe your nose on me?" Ben asked.

Riley giggled. "Maybe."

"That's sick."

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now, I am aware now_

So now, Ben lay in bed in the early hours of the morning; an hour which Riley would die if he had to wake up at. So he felt safe in his staring and rubbing slow circles in his back.

Riley stirred and rolled over, heaving a sigh and smiling in his sleep.

"Stop starring, you're making me nervous."

Ben was shocked at the realization that the other man was awake and conscious enough for normal, intelligent speech.

"I know, shocking, ain't it?" Riley deadpanned, opening his eyes. "Riley Poole, awake before one PM."

Ben chuckled, running a hand up and down Riley's arm. "Well…I've been thinking about things."

"Did it hurt?" Riley asked.

Ben gently swatted at his head, and Riley giggled, catching his arm. "Okay, I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Well," Ben said. "I have something to tell you."

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"What would that be, hmm?" Riley asked, grinning.

"Riley, I just want you to know," Ben said. "That the time is up. You gave me enough. I've realized…I loved you all along."

Riley blinked, again in a stupefied way that Ben found too cute. "Seriously?"

Ben nodded. "Really."

Riley let out a cross between a cheer and a squeak and climbed onto Ben, almost literally sitting on his chest and smothering him in kisses. "Yes…I knew it…and you made me wait…you are so mean…"

Ben chuckled, trying to get Riley off him. "Okay…I get it, I'm mean…"

"Yes, you are," Riley said. "And, guess what?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "What?"

"We never finished what we stared the other night…"

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet _

_And surprised it I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

_I couldn't help it, it's all your fault_

--

A/N: I am so tired. And I probably did a horrible job with this. sigh Uh…probably really OOC, but don't kill me, as this is my first and I would very much like to live to see fourteen. Yeah…g'night.

-Lynn


End file.
